Larmes
by KingSoren
Summary: Drabble  Tout n'est qu'illusions, reflets, trompe l'oeil. Tiens, parlons en de ton oeil... de tes yeux. Que renferment ils vraiment?


Titre: Larmes

Auteur:KingSoren, Yume, KingYami, MaMiche, ou tout les autres pseudo, surnoms stupides que vous me connaissez...

Genre: Drama

Warning: Âme sensible ou a tendance dépressive, au revoir. Le bureau des réclamation/plainte/menace de mort, c'est au deuxième étage, deuxieme porte à gauche.

Note: Bon je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai entendu une phrase à la télé, je me faisais littéralemernt chier ( vous me passerez l'expression), en ce moment j'ai le moral à zéro alors voila, ca donne ça. Vous en faites ce que vous voulez, mais si vous êtes ici, j'imagine que (quoi que je peux me tromper hein) c'est pour lire alors un ptit comm, même si c'est pour m'incendier, ca me ferait plaisir n.n

Est-ce que j'ai le droit de souhaitez une bonne lecture pour ce qui va suivre?

_

* * *

_

Qu'y a-t-il dans tes yeux ? Qu'est-ce qui se reflète si profondément que seul les noirceurs de ton âme arrivent à le voir ? Pourquoi dans ces yeux, ce bleu de fais ni écho à la mer, ni écho au ciel, ni même écho à la glace, comme ce que tout le monde s'acharne à croire ?

Mais moi, je sais ce qu'il y a dans tes yeux. Ces larmes cristallisées, cette eau immaculées, tout n'est que miroir de ta souffrance. De cette souffrance que tu essayes d'apaiser en faisant comme si de rien n'était.

Cette souffrance qui te tue de l'intérieur. Je sais que tu appelles depuis longtemps maintenant, j'ai compris ton appel. Cette façon de vivre que tu as, celle de vouloir toujours aidé les autres sans pour autant te rapprocher d'eux. C'était ton appel à l'aide, c'était le SOS que tu lançais.

Mais personne ne l'a compris. Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais sauver les autres mais toi qui voulais être sauvé. Mais personne ne le voyait, tous ne voyait que cette façade fade et terne, et se contentait de cela puisque « tout allait bien », n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que tu souhaitais.

Mais personne n'est venu pour te sauver, personne ne t'a tendu une main alors que toi, tu jouais les âmes charitables.

Certaines personnes appelleraient ça un pigeon.

Moi, j'appelle ça l'espoir.

Car malgré ce que tous disent, il faut être fort pour réussir à croire, réussir à espérer. Et toi, tu l'as fait, en refoulant tes larmes, en les gelant dans tes yeux, refusant de les laisser couler, leur donnant cette couleur si profonde…

_Tous simplement parce que je ne suis pas les autres…_

Maintenant, tes larmes disparaissent, le bleu s'écoule lentement sur tes joues. Et tes yeux en sont presque transparents. Tu t'es enfin décidé à les laisser coulés, pas vrai ?

Mais tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu tard, maintenant ? Si tu le pouvais, tu me répondrais « Mieux vaut tard que jamais », avec un grand sourire stupide, malgré ces larmes sur ton visage. Et moi, qu'aurais-je fait ? Je ne sais pas. Et maintenant je ne le saurai jamais.

Tes yeux transparents… ainsi, j'ai l'impression que je pourrai voir ton âme, tu sais ? Comme si tes pupilles n'étaient qu'un immense miroir, un jeu de reflets, des éclats de cristaux qui dansent en détruisant tout ce qui les approches.

Ces éclats qui vont me détruire moi aussi.

_Et que toi tu n'es pas un autre…_

Ce bleu se déverse sur le sol, inlassablement alors que ta peau pâlit, devient blanche, sans vie. Pourquoi faut-il que cela se passe ainsi ? Ces larmes étaient-elles ta vie pour que tu me quitte au moment où je te saisis ? Etaient-elle si importante pour toi, au point que tu préfères abandonner la vie plutôt que de supporter d'avoir montre ta « faiblesse » ?

Car il n'en était rien. Tu t'es trompé sur toute la ligne. Tu n'as pas compris que j'étais prêt à répondre à ta détresse. Tu appelles mais tu n'attends rien en retour. Ton espoir n'était pas si fort que ça, il faut croire.

_Car tu es simplement « cette personne »_

Mais à quoi bon se poser la question maintenant. Tu as fait ton choix, ton dernier choix. Le spectacle de ta vie vient de se terminer, mais ma fin ne va pas tarder non plus, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vois, je ne suis pas si fort que ça non plus. Tes larmes ont réussi à atteindre ce qu'il se cache derrière le feu de mon esprit. Tes larmes ont enfin détruit cette prison de feu, et le rouge va rejoindre le bleu, au sol.

Comment en sommes-nous arrivé là ? Les destin aura décidemment joué avec nous jusqu'au bout. J'aurai juste aimé que tu ne pleures pas en vain. J'aurai juste aimé qu'une fois, l'éclat de ton sourire fasse disparaître le cristal de tes yeux.

Le sang et les larmes, quelle ironie… ce n'est qu'au moment de l'acte final, de la dernière réplique que tout ce mélange. Les acteurs quittent la scène, mais pas de roses rouge, pas de fleurs bleu ce soir…

Car les couleurs, au royaume d'Hadès, n'existent tout simplement plus.

_Et dans tes yeux, les larmes ont disparus, ne laissant au fond d'eux, que ce monde révolu…_


End file.
